Work is in progress on refining the model for triclinic lysozyme with 1.5A resolution data. The results will indicate the deviations of bond angles from ideal values used in protein models. In addition molecular parameters will be compared with those resulting from the refinement of tetragonal lysozyme being done at Oxford (England). This will provide a basis for assessing differences in our models that can be ascribed to packing forces in the crystal. The model for methemerythrin is being refined with 2A resolution data with a view of clarifyingthe geometry of the two-Fe complex that binds O2 in the molecule. The interactions between the subunits in the octamer, both direct protein-protein interactions and hydrogen bonds through solvent water will be studied.